


Of New World's Becker

by JessicaMDawn



Series: New World [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has returned to his original timeline, to his original Becker, and is happy. But what about the new timeline he left behind? What about the other Captain Becker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of New World's Becker

Hilary Becker stood by the double doors like a silent guardian. The military base looked just the same as always, or at least…It looked the same way it had for the past three weeks, except that Connor wasn't there anymore. Across the room from Becker stood Connor's largest invention by far: The Anomaly Detection Device. The screens were blue, indicating calm in the world.

Two days ago, Connor went through an anomaly into the past, claiming he would change the timeline back to the way it used to be. Two days ago, Becker admitted to the feelings that had been churning in his gut since he first laid eyes on Connor Temple in that small interrogation room. Two days ago…

_Becker held his breath. His heart felt like it was about to burst right out of his chest. He'd said it. He'd really said it. For better or for worse. He watched Connor's face, waiting for his answer. After only a moment, a smile lit Connor's face and a tear slid down his cheek._

_"Hilary," he began, "I will love you through a million timelines."_

Becker shut his eyes. The truth. It hit him like a ton of bricks every time he remembered. He felt like that answer should have been obvious, that he should have known, but in reality he had no way of knowing. Connor had kept secret who he'd been involved with. There was no way Becker could've guessed.

He'd been Connor's love all along.

His stomach churned uneasily. Part of him wanted to be angry with Connor. Why hadn't he said anything? But then he remembered that Connor had already answered that question. He'd kept quiet because he hadn't wanted to hurt Becker. His mind could accept that, could try and move on and keep moving forward in life. His heart wasn't so easily moved.

"Captain Becker."

Becker's eyes slid open easily and fell upon the form of Professor Nick Cutter standing before him. "Professor," he greeted simply.

Nick shook his head. "I shouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing, you know?" he complained lightly. "My son isn't old enough yet." Through the complaint, Becker caught the hint of a joke.

His eyebrows pulled together. "I don't understand."

Nick leveled his gaze on Becker and it was then that Becker truly realized the good professor was his height. "You and Connor," he explained bluntly. Becker practically recoiled into the wall, but managed to keep his stance and not move. "Listen," Nick began, softer in tone now, "You got the happy ending, Becker. You get the guy."

"How do you get that?" Becker asked, his lips pulling down into a frown.

Nick shrugged. "Connor went back to you. He changed time to be with you again."

Becker slid his gaze from Nick's face to the ADD across the room. A new technician that Connor had been training in his spare time was sitting at the computer, monitoring. "We don't even know if he made it, or if he's stuck in the past, Professor," he denied bluntly.

A sigh escaped Nick and he rolled his eyes. "I've experienced two timeline shifts, Captain," he began, effectively drawing in Becker's attention again. "Believe me when I say that I know that Connor made it." He shook his head a bit. "I can't explain why we're still here, but I know that Connor is back in the world he knows, with the man he loves: you."

Becker glanced at the ADD again. He could almost imagine the dark haired technician was Connor, typing away on something Becker could never hope to understand. Becker took a deep breath and looked back to Nick.

"Thank you, Professor," he said with practically no feeling behind it: all military. "If you'll excuse me." Nick shrugged and Becker inclined his head in good-bye before leaving the room.

…

…

Becker sat on the wooden table, his feet on the bench below. It was midday and the park around him was full of life. Children ran by playing tag, a man played Frisbee with his dog, women and men were jogging by. In the distance, Becker could see a couple lounging under a tree, and someone who was reading a book in the gentle sunlight.

In his civilian clothes, Becker was just another face in the crowd. No one paid him any mind. Becker liked the solitude because it let him think. He was staring into space, the space that used to be occupied by a break in time and space. On the bench below him, right between where his feet were situated, was where Connor had dozed that morning before the anomaly appeared.

He knew this was pointless; that he was wasting his time and his life away by sitting here. The anomaly had vanished barely an hour after opening. Nick said it was because Connor had succeeded, but the only truth Becker could figure was that Connor was gone and his only way of finding the student again was gone with him.

"-telling me you don't know?" a familiar voice asked incredulously. "You two claim to be my best friends, but you don't know what happened to me?"

Becker tensed. The voices were coming down the path from behind him, but he didn't dare turn around.

"Con, calm down," a slightly nasally voice said. "It's not the end of the world. So you don't remember. Lots of folks forget days of their lives."

"Yes!" Connor's voice exclaimed almost hysterically. _"Days,_ Tom, Days! Not _weeks!_ What causes people to forget weeks?"

They were almost even with Becker now. He could hear their footsteps; three sets. They passed into his field of vision. A tall, red haired man was in the center. A chubby male was to his right and to his left was Connor. On Connor's back was a bag with patches from all of Connor's favorite shows. On his head was a trilby, though not the one Becker had seen him wear during the time he'd known him. He was wearing an oddly patterned shirt of blue, purple, and pink with a dark vest over top and dark pants to match.

"Hey!" the chubby male cried suddenly, excitedly. "Maybe you were abducted by aliens, Connor!" he suggested.

Becker couldn't help but smirk. Connor's biggest dream if he wasn't hunting dinosaurs.

Connor paused for about a fourth of a second and then bounded ahead and flipped around to face his friends, an awed expression on his face. The three friends stopped. Becker had a perfect view of the man he loved standing only a few feet away, just as he remembered him.

"You really think-?"Connor stopped prematurely, a smile growing on his face. He made fists with his hands and punched the air. "Oh that'd be brilliant!" Looking to the sky, he beamed. "Thank you!"

"Good for you, Con," the chubby man congratulated, sounding envious. "I wish I could've been abducted with you."

"Me too," Tom chimed.

Becker couldn't stand it anymore. He stood and stepped off the bench and headed over toward the three. Connor caught sight of him before he'd reached them and his cheeks tinted ever so slightly pink.

That was a good sign, right?

Becker stopped before he got to them. Connor's expression turned a bit confused. Becker nodded his head toward the trees and then walked to them. Even as he was part way across the green field of grass between the shaded path and the trees, he heard Connor say, "Um, guys…I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

"What? Why?" Tom asked.

"I got some stuff to take care of," Connor evaded almost smoothly. "I'll call you later, alright? I promise!"

"Hey!" the chubby one called out, and Becker supposed Connor must have been making his way across the field after him. "If you get taken again, mention my name!"

"No! Mine!" Tom interjected.

Connor laughed and Becker felt his chest constrict. Then he was in the trees. He walked a few feet, leaned against a tree, and waited. Connor didn't disappoint him. Only moments later, he came barreling into the underbrush, his eyes searching. He caught sight of Becker and stopped. Becker saw his Adam's Apple bob with a deep gulp and then Connor came to stand near him.

"Hello," Connor greeted nervously, his gloved hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"You should be more careful who you follow into the forest," Becker chastised. "I could kill you right now and you'd have walked right into it."

Connor gulped again, now looking nervous. "But….That's not what this is….right?" he asked, trying to sound brave.

Becker felt his heart plummet. Connor didn't know him. He thought now he understood a bit of what Connor felt in that little room at the Home Office. Becker shook his head and Connor relaxed. "What do you remember about the last three weeks of your life?"

Connor lifted an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You don't remember anything?" Becker asked. Connor seemed to run the question over in his head a bit and finally nodded. Becker's lips twitched up a bit. "What do you know about a monster sighting in the Forest of Dean three years ago?" He saw Connor's eyes light up. "Or the body in the reservoir shortly after that? Do you know anything about the crocodile-like beast that terrorized London about a year ago?"

Connor's tongue darted out to lick his lips. He nodded jerkily. "Yeah. Yeah I've heard of them. What do they have to do with me?" he asked.

Becker leaned in close, in Connor's personal space. He saw Connor swallow and could practically feel Connor's quickened breath on his face. "I could tell you," he said. "About rifts in time and space. About ancient creatures. About the future. About alternate realities." His eyes stayed locked with Connor's and it felt like he couldn't look away. "Do you want to know?" he asked, his voice tinted with uncertainty.

What would he do if Connor said No? If Connor didn't believe him?

"If you wanna take me…..," Connor tried, but trailed off. He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I want to know. I really want to know."

It felt like a new spark was lit in Becker's chest. _Hope._ He smiled, relieved, and leaned back a bit. Connor almost looked disappointed, but Becker didn't let himself think on that. He held out a hand to Connor. "Then follow me, Connor Temple."

Connor's eyebrows shot up into his hair line, his eyes as wide as saucers, at the use of his name. He hesitated only a moment before reaching out and accepting Becker's hand. Becker gave it a squeeze and then began leading Connor from the trees. Just as they breached the edge of the wooded area, Connor spoke.

"Uh….What's your name?" he asked.

Becker looked over at Connor and saw Connor staring back at him. When their eyes met, Connor blushed and looked away, but kept glancing back over while trying to be inconspicuous. Becker couldn't help but smile.

"Becker," he introduced. "I'm Captain Becker." Connor stared openly at him. "There's a lot you're missing out on, Connor, but not for long. I promise."

Connor stared at him for a few more seconds without blinking, and then faced forward as they reached the pathway and began to walk back the way Connor had come with his friends. A few moments later Becker felt it. It was hesitant but definitely real. Connor tightened his grip on Becker's hand for several seconds.

There was definitely hope for this world after all.


End file.
